Meant to Be
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Michael has been wanting to meet his vessel for a long time and, throughout Dean's life, the Arch Angel has popped in every now and then for a little emotional support. Dean/Michael - Dont like, dont read
1. Chapter 1

**Meant to Be**

**Summary: **Michael has been wanting to meet his vessel for a long time and, throughout Dean's life, the Arch Angel has popped in every now and then for a little emotional support. His dad and brothers told him not too. They said it was dangerous for him to get to know the human but hey… whoever listened to family?

**Chapter 1**

Dean rolled onto his side… Why the hell couldn't he get to sleep? The night air cooled his skin but it didn't help. He just couldn't find a comfortable position to settle down. Too warm with the blankets on, too cold with them off.

_Damnit! _He thought and made to stand up only to feel an arm wrap around him.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Just for a walk."

"Dad told us not to leave the room."

"I'm 18 now… I don't have to listen to him anymore. I'll stay close Sammy, nothing will get you while I'm here."

Sam nodded and loosened his hold on his brother as he slipped easily back into sleep.

Pulling on a shirt and a pair of jeans, Dean didn't even bother with shoes as he left the crappy motel room. The night was suffocating, stale with the pongs of old beer and the lingering smell of cigarettes. Secretly, Dean wanted nothing more than to get out of hunting… but it was the only thing he knew how to do. First off though was to get Sammy out. Dean knew the kid dreamed of Stanford and he had every intention of getting his brother there. It hurt that the younger boy wanted to leave him but it would be a good path for him. Normal.

"Hey!" A voice made Dean jump and twirl around so fast he lost his balance, _some hunter. _An arm shot out and caught him before he hit the gravel "Sorry," the voice said again "I hooted but you seemed kinda out of it… you're standing in my parking space."

Dean apologised and made to move away but the arm around him hesitated. The teenager finally turned to look at the man and his breath caught in his lungs. The man had fair features but not girly by any means, dusty blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen looked down at him before the guy finally let him go. He was taller than Dean but not massive and the dark jeans and white button up shirt did nothing to hide the fact that he had a great body. Dean's mouth had suddenly gone dry and his heart beat furiously against his ribcage.

_What the hell is wrong with me? He's a dude! _"Yeah… Sorry again… about standing in your way."

The guy smiled and Dean could have sworn that his knees went weak "No problem. Hey, you wanna… I dunno, get a drink? After I park the car?"

Dean knew that Sam was waiting for him to get back but the guy seemed nice enough "Sure."

A few minutes later found Dean in the room two down from his own and a beer in his hand. The blonde had sat them on the couch and just started the conversation, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. It was nice, easy. The man had a rather soothing voice that seemed to lull Dean into a state of comfort the younger man hadn't felt in a long time "So," the guy said, effectively breaking Dean out of his wonderings "Your turn, tell me about yourself." He seemed genuinely interested and Dean felt no compulsion to lie to him.

"My name is Dean Winchester… I turned 18 two weeks ago. I don't really come from anywhere. We move around a lot. My dad and brother, they're the only family I've got… speaking of which, I should get going. My brother's only 14 and he's in the room all by himself so…" Dean stood and took a step past the blonde towards the door but he stopped when a hand shot out and gently caught the fabric of his jeans. The grip was firm but light enough that if Dean wanted to pull away he would have no trouble but instead, he turned to look down at the man on the couch and only saw openness in the blue eyes that looked back at him.

"Please tell me more."

Dean should've said no and told the guy to bugger off but he just couldn't. Instead, he lowered his head and muttered "You'll think I'm crazy."

Dean felt his gut tighten uncomfortably. Fore some unknown reason, Dean felt like he could trust this blonde… he wanted to tell him everything! He had never wanted anyone's approval as much as he wanted this stranger's. The conversation had been long but the man had given almost nothing of himself away and yet Dean still wanted the guy to like him. To not judge him because he was part of a freak show family that was falling apart "Trust me, you don't want to know anything about me."

The blonde gave Dean a slight tug, both offering and encouraging him to sit back down a little closer than before "Try me." He whispered.

And just like that, all of Dean's fears and worries came pouring out of him 'I'm so worried about Sam. I want him to be happy but I can't keep an eye on him at Stanford. I just know he'll be accepted, he so smart and young… Dad may have enslaved me to hunting but it's fine… as long as he has at least one prisoner he'll let the other go…" Tears welled in Dean's eyes but didn't let them fall, even as he wrapped his arms around himself to hold himself together.

The blonde's arms slowly crept around the teenager and Dean was pulled into the man's lap. He just held the teen, stroking his back and hair gently "You'd give up your own freedom for that of your brother's?"

Dan nodded without hesitation "Protect Sammy, that's my mission. Protecting him includes making sure that he's happy… He's not happy here with me. I have to get him out." Tremors shook Dean's frame as he explained how he'd been saving up money to send Sam away. It hurt so much but it was the best he could do to make his brother happy. The blonde continued to hold him and the tears finally fell. Dean's emotional outburst obviously took a lot out of him because he quickly fell asleep in the man's arms.

The blonde looked down at the sleeping teen and his heart broke as he softly whipped the tears away. He knew Dean's pain well. Gently, so as not to wake the boy, he lay them down and wrapped Dean up in his arms. Hopefully there would be no nightmares tonight.

**AN: **Please review… the more I get the quicker I am persuaded to update :D hope you've enjoyed so far.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean awoke to the soft sound of passing traffic. He was warm but not hot and he felt amazingly good, not a single bad dream had invaded his mind last night and it was good. He nuzzled his cheek against the pillow and was about to drift off again when a soft chuckle made him freeze. It suddenly became apparent that his 'pillow' was actually an arm that went under his head and around his shoulders. The other arm lay possessively across his waist, effectively trapping his own arms between his chest and the chest of the person who was holding him. Dean's first instinct was to kick the stranger away but found his legs tangled and therefore also trapped.

"Morning." The voice was soft and it flowed over Dean like a summer breeze, melting all his tension about the situation away.

"Hey," the teen murmured, wondering why the hell he wasn't freaking out.

"Nothing happened," The voice said as if sensing his distress "Last night, I mean. We slept together but there was no sex if that's what you're wondering."

Dean felt a blush creep over his cheeks. That was exactly what he'd been thinking "Ah yeah… thanks." He whispered.

The blonde smiled down at the teen and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his forehead "You're welcome. Now, as much as I would like to change that…" Dean's blush deepened and the man chuckled, the sound sending soothing vibrations down Dean's body "Your brother is probably worrying about you." As if on que, a panicked voice started calling Dean's name from the parking lot. The teen sighed. He was quite happy where he was and genuinely didn't want to move but the fear that had crept into Sam's voice pulled him from the blonde's arms.

They walked to the door and Dean opened it "Hey, little brother!" he waved.

Sam turned around and relief spread over his face "Dean! Thank God! I thought you'd left me?" The younger teen literally threw himself at his brother.

"Never Sammy."

Sam huffed annoyedly and put his hands on his hips much like Dean had always imagined their mother doing "It's Sam," he said sternly "and dad just called. He wants us packed and ready to go in an hour." With that, Sam turned and stalked back to their room, confident his brother would follow.

However, Dean turned back to the blonde "Thanks again." He said when he realise that he didn't really know what he should be saying "I should go."

The man nodded "Yeah, it was nice talking to you. I hope our paths will cross again."

Dean felt his insides warm at the idea of seeing the stranger again but he quickly squashed the feeling… he wasn't some sissy little girl who got excited about seeing a guy "Yeah… um… wow this is awkward, I don't even know your name."

The man laughed before leaning forward and placing a light kiss on Dean's cheek "I'm Michael."

**AN: **Sometimes I wonder if it's a good thing to know who the pairing in these things are. I mean, all of you readers probably already guessed that the man was Michael… duh, that's the characters this story is under. It's kind of like Star Wars… I expected this huge, dramatic scene when DarthVadore (Sorry, don't know the spelling) says: "Luke, I am your father!" DunDunDunnnnnnnn! But I already knew that so it kinda took away the awesomeness of the reveal. Anyway, I know the story's a bit slow right now, please still review though - Anne Hunter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean was in a bar; staring at the four shot glasses in front of him. He felt someone put a hand on his lower back and instantly turned with his hunting knife in hand, fully intending to cut whoever it was a new one but his move was easily deflected and the knife plucked from his fingers. Dean looked up in shock, fully expecting to see either his father or some demon. What he saw instead was blonde hair and sapphire eyes smiling at him "Hello to you too, Dean." The man said, offering the knife back to the young hunter "I don't know if you remember me but…"

"Michael." Dean interrupted, smiling back and taking his knife.

The man smiled at being remembered and took the open seat next to Dean "What are those for?" he asked, referring to the shots.

Dean smirked and pointed at each one in turn as he said "One tequila; two tequila; three tequila; floor." He laughed half heartedly… Michael didn't.

"You're upset…" The blonde observed "Passing out in a bar where anything could happen isn't going to make it better."

Dean toyed with the first glass but didn't drink it "Sam's gone." He whispered softly, the hurt in his voice open and raw "He went to Stanford. Dad's gotten worse… he's more controlling than ever. I'm a grown man and I still have to sneak out to get a drink." A small chuckle accompanied the last comment but it didn't reach his eyes.

Michael's hand returned to Dean's back in comfort "Alright, why don't you down those bad boys and I'll take you home?"

Dean laughed and took the first shot "What you gonna do to me at 'home'?"

Michael smiled "I didn't do anything to you last time."

Dean took the second "I'm hotter now."

Michael looked the younger man up and down, no longer the scared, somewhat scrawny teenager he'd met before "True," He answered "But I would never take advantage of someone who was intoxicated."

Dean tilted his head back for the third "Really?"

Michael caught Dean's eyes. Blue blazing into green as he replied "Really."

Dan tossed back number four "Let's go then."

[ - ]

The drive wasn't a very long one and Dean was grateful for that. The tequila had hit him harder than usual and his head was swimming by the time he'd stumbled out of the midnight blue BMW and leaned over heavily. He forced himself not to throw up and straitened up as Michael came around to help him. Dean leaned on the older man but only a little as he was taken up a flight of stairs and into an apartment.

The interior was nicer than Dean was used to, cream couches and a matching rug that looked soft enough to pass out on. A full on kitchenette with a massive king sized bed only blocked from the rest of the open plan house by glass shutters. The only enclosed space was the bathroom, which Dean seriously felt like he needed "Mind if I take a shower? I don't really feel too good."

Michael smiled and Dean was fascinated by how genuine everything this guy did was. Every smile he gave Dean reached his eyes, even if others would have been hesitant about letting a semi-stranger use their bathroom, Michael took it all in stride and seemed to do so happily "Sure, it's through there… I'll bring you a towel."

Dean walked into the marble bathroom and sighed as he stripped his clothes… maybe he wasn't supposed to be here. Michael was obviously in a completely different league to himself. The man had class, he was nice, obviously rich if he could afford a place like this. The shower was hot almost as soon as Dean had turned the nozzle and he let out a little moan as the warm water washed away the bar smell that seemed to cling to his skin.

"If you carry on making sounds like that I might be tempted to break my promise about not taking advantage of you." Michael's voice was light and easy, ensuring Dean that he was only teasing and had no intension of going back on his word but the idea that nothing separated them but steamy glass was a bit of a turn on for the hunter. He couldn't see out so he assumed that Michael couldn't see in but one hand swipe and that protection would be gone "I'll leave the towel here…" Michael said, as if sensing Dean's discomfort "I also brought you some clothes."

"What happened to mine?" Dean asked softly, wrapping his arms around himself just incase he needed… needed what? He didn't know, he had never been ashamed or shy about his body before but he felt that he should at least be a bit modest in front of this blonde man who seemed to have a soft spot for him.

"I put them in the wash, they smelt like bar smoke." Michael answered, walking to the door "Enjoy."

A few minutes later, Dean walked drunkly out of the bathroom. The two beers he'd had before the tequila, the hot air of the bathroom and the fact that he hadn't eaten making him slightly more tipsy than usual. Michael sat on one of the couches, a glass of wine in his hand and the bottle on the table along with another glass "I see you have a taste for the fancy stuff." Dean commented as he walked to the other couch and sat down.

Michael chuckled and glanced over at his guest before snapping his eyes away quickly, a soft blush tinting his cheeks "Would you like some?" he asked, still not looking. Dean felt a little upset that Michael didn't want to look at him… Did Michael not like the way he looked in proper light? "No," was the soft reply and Dean had to wonder if he'd voiced his concern aloud "I just didn't expect that the sight of you in my clothes would be so… alluring."

Dean blushed but he smiled and took a deep breath, psyching himself up before saying "That's good." He lifted himself from the couch and walked over to Michael, standing in front of the man before kneeling over his lap and pushing him back onto the couch. He hadn't been given shoes, he didn't have to worry about getting them on the couch, so he scooted closer to sit himself in Michael's lap "I like the way your clothes feel on me." He whispered seductively and leaned in ever so slightly so he could smell the older man. He wasn't wearing any cologne but his scent was distinctive and it made Dean feel… safe?

Michael slowly leaned forward to put his glass on the coffee table so both of his hands could settle on Dean's hips "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly, looking up at the green eyes that were glazed over with more than the dullness of alcohol.

"Yes." The word had barely left Dean's mouth before Michael had threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled their lips together. He opened Dean's mouth almost instantly and swept in, dominating Dean in a way the young hunter had never felt before. Dean lost all control as he was taken away in the feeling of being kissed by this man. The way Michael kissed him made him feel wanted… owned… loved…

He suddenly found himself on his back on the couch and Michael raised himself over the human before gently placing a hand to Dean's forehead. Dean felt his senses clear instantly, all reminisce of alcohol gone from his system in the blink of an eye and he started to panic "What are you?" he asked, swallowing past his deepened breathing as his chest rose and fell rapidly in an attempt to keep him oxygenated.

Michael didn't move, keeping Dean pinned where he was "I needed you to be sober. Dean, you have no idea how badly I want to touch you right now… to hold you and claim you as my own but I can't. There is a bigger plan for you. Maybe, if you survive it, I'll come to you again." And with that, Michael was gone, vanished into thin air.

Although slightly stunned that he hadn't noticed that Michael wasn't human, Dean scrambled to his feet, fully intending to hot tail it out of there when he noticed a note on the table with his name in it. When had that gotten there?

_Dean_

_I'm sorry but if I had stayed I would have done things to you that we would have regretted later. Please just stay here for the night and don't drink yourself to sleep. It will only make it worse._

_I'll deal with your father so don't worry about getting home._

_It was forbidden for me to see you but I couldn't help it. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving you in your time of need but I am apparently less honorable than people believe. I would never hurt you, Dean, but I fear that is what would happen if I stay close to you._

_Yours_

_Michael_

Dean let the note fall to the carpet and lay down on the couch. Tired; emotional and hurt… he just wanted to sleep. He curled up, his head on his arms. He took a deep breath and could smell Michael on his clothes. Slowly, he touched his fingers to his lips and remembered the way he'd been kissed. Yeah he'd forgive the man… or whatever he was. Damn, the idea that he was Bella in the Twilight Saga caused him to grumble – not that he'd read the Twilight Saga.

He fell asleep, feeling safe for the first time since all those years ago when Michael had first held him.

**AN: **As much as I'm sure some of you'd like to se some 'action' in the next chapter, I must inform you that that will only commence in chapter 5. Please review ;)

- Anne Hunter


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter Warning: **There will be a bit of swearing in this chapter. I'm sorry if this offends you but evidently my vocabulary isn't good enough to come up with alternatives.

"Angel…" Dean could hardly believe it. Staring at Castiel it was if he'd been hit in the head with a brick "He's a fucking ANGEL!"

Castiel and Sam both looked at Dean as if he were a few fruit loops short of a breakfast bowl as he seethed with rage "Alright wings…" he rounded on Castiel, his fists shaking and his teeth clenched in fury "How would I summon an angel? Blood of a virgin and a bible?"

The angel looked confused but shook his head "Pray. If you are in need all you need to do is call out the angel's name and they will come."

Dean growled as he turned his head skyward to the crumbling ceiling above them "Michael!" He screamed "Michael you bastard, get down here NOW!"

Castiel practically had an aneurism on the spot "You can NOT talk to an Arch Angel like that!"

Sam simply looked confused "Dean?" he asked, not moving closer to his enraged brother for fear of major bodily harm "Dean, what's going on?"

A rush of displaced air announced the arrival of a new angel and the three already present looked up to see a blonde man looking rather ashamed and yet annoyed. Dean growled low in his throat before rushing up to the angel and started pounding his fists against the blonde's chest "You bastard!" he screamed in frustration, even though his hits did nothing to affect the angel "How could you?" Dean wasn't even making sense as his hits slowly lost momentum and he finally collapsed against Michael's chest as tears of rage and relief just about ready to spill.

The Arch Angel wrapped the human in his arms before turning to the other two present "Castiel, take Sam back to Bobby's. Look after them until Dean gets back."

Sam made to retort but a hand on his arm later and he was already vanished away. Dean hardly noticed these going on-s as he attempted to pull himself together "So, you're going to take over my body and kill me." He said, pulling himself away from the one person he'd ever felt he could truly trust.

Michael looked down in anguish as he nodded "I know now why my father didn't want me to meet you. Lucifer will take control of Sam and there's nothing that can be done about it… I'm sorry Dean. The world is going to end and there's nothing I can do."

Dean choked out a hash laugh as he whipped vigorously at his eyes to rid himself of the tears "Unless I let you have my body?" the human nodded in understanding but the movement was harsh and simply an acknowledgment not an acceptance "All I have to do is say 'yes' and the world will be saved… Haven't Sam and I already been through enough!" he screamed as his heart ached with betrayal and loss.

"No."

The single word had Dean's eyes snapping up instantly "What?"

Michael took a strong step towards the human, a soft look overtaking his features even though his movements were hard "Even if you willingly gave yourself over to me would I would not posses you. The reason I was never to meet you is because I would fall in love with you."

The words made Dean tremble where he stood "Do you have any idea how many time I've needed you?" he asked as soon as he had his voice back "There were times when I was ready to take a gun to my head! You couldn't have dropped in? If you're so in love with me why didn't you show it."

Michael smiled sadly "Because I would have done unspeakable things to you if I'd seen you again. Dean you have no conception of the draw I feel from you. You are my true vessel… we were literally made for one another. We have always been destined to be one but, if I get under your skin, you'll spend the rest of eternity stuck in the back of your own mind, hating me. I can't take the chance."

Dean looked up at the blonde and couldn't help it as the anger he felt for the taller man slowly began to dissipate "Do you still own that apartment?" he asked and Michael nodded.

In the blink of an eye they stood once again on the cream carpet and Dean felt his chest loosen in relief "You know, I couldn't find this place again after I left. I tried, thought maybe it could be a home to come back to for me and Sammy but it simply vanished. He turned to Michael as he stood in the middle of the floor and smiled softly "This was the one place I've ever really felt safe, you know?"

Michael laughed lightly, the sound doing wondrous things to Dean's body "I know, I made it out of my own energy. You'll always be safe with me Dean."

A grin slid onto the hunters face as he broke eye contact and slid his hands over his t-shirt covered collar bone "Even if I did this?" he asked, making eye contact again as he let his jacket and over shirt slip from his shoulders and pool at his ankles "Would I still be safe from you, Michael?"

**AN: **And there's he kinky Dean we all know and love. Please review, not to blow my own horn but the next chapter is hotness.

– Anne Hunter


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

Michael swallowed hard as he stared at the man in front of him. Being an angel never meant that he didn't have thoughts and, all too often, those thoughts had wondered to what he would do if Dean were to offer himself. His vessel stood before him now, slowly inching his fingers under his shirt and up under the fabric to his chest where he brushed a thumb over his own skin. A soft gasp sounded from his lips and Michael couldn't stop himself from stepping closer and placing his hands on Dean's hips.

"Stop, Dean…" he whispered as Dean pushed his shirt higher, exposing his torso "I'll…" he gulped and marvelled at how a human to be so perfect. His hands gripped harder to keep them still.

"You'll what?" Dean pushed in a breathy voice that usually turned his perspective partners to mush, admittedly they were usually women but the angel liked him right? "You're an angel. You won't do anything… bad." His hands went to Michael's chest and ran over the fabric that covered his pecks lightly.

Michael growled and quickly pulled Dean's shirt over his head, down his arms but not off, effectively trapping the human's arms behind his back "Lucifer was an angel." He said softly "Look how he turned out."

Dean tried to free his hands but Michael reached behind him and twisted the fabric tighter to still his movements. This, however, made Dean's body arch just that bit further to press against Michael's. The angel stifled a moan as he felt the human's body heat through the flimsy material of his shirt, the only thing keeping them apart. His control was running thin and Dean was definitely not helping the situation "Dean." He whispered and the hunter shivered as the words were breathed into his ear "There many ways to become one… would you let he have you?"

Dean shuddered "Yes… not the BIG 'yes' but… mmm!" Michael's lips clashed to his and Dean would later deny the noises that spilled from him as the angel slipped his tongue past the human's teeth and dominated him instantly. Dean had planned to fight him for it this time but that idea flew out the window.

Finally kissing Dean like this, his body hard and completely his, Michael wanted to weep with joy but there would be time for that later. Now, Dean was in his arms and the angel couldn't keep his hands off. Fingers and palms travelled the human's chest and abs slowly, savouring how his nipples hardened before Michael even touched them and how Dean's stomach fluttered when the angel rimmed his belly button with his fingertips.

Dean tipped his head back when Michael started kissing down his neck and moaned as the blonde sucked at his pulse point. He desperately wanted to touch back. Wherever Michael touched him, power seeped into his pores, enveloping him in warmth that pooled in his pants and strained against his jocks "Michael!" he gasped when the angel reached down and groped his ass. Said angel grinned against his collar bone.

With a hard shove, Dean went sailing across the room, from the lounge to the bed in seconds, thank God for open plan architecture. But then Michael was on top of him before he'd stopped bouncing, pressing him into the mattress and kissing him like he was the last breath of a dying man.

Tugging his hands free, finally, Dean clutched at Michael's arms and bucked his hips up in desperation, tearing at the fabric of his shirt, desperate for that skin to skin contact. His hand reached back to run along Michael's spine and a sudden ripping noise sounded before a loud gasp and multiple crashes around the room joined in.

Dean's eyes widened in awe as two gigantic wings spread out above his soon to be lover, easily filling the space above them and reaching from wall to wall. They'd ripped through the back of Michael's shirt, leaving only the front of it falling down his arms and onto Dean's chest. A wicked grin split Dean's face once his shock had ebbed a bit and he ran both hands down the angel's spine then back up and softly fingered the place where the wings joined his body. It was such a power rush to see those wings trembling because of his hands… his touch "Fuck, Michael." He breathed and the wings flapped erratically.

"In a moment, Dean." The angel smiled "Let me savour first… you really have no idea how long I've waited for this." Dean's hips involuntary arched as Michael cupped him through his jeans and a moan was dragged from his throat. Michael licked and kissed his way down Dean's body to the top of his pants. Dean's hands fisted in the golden hair and he bit his lip when Michael popped the button on his jeans and pulled them down his hips. Michael chuckled at the bulge straining in the black briefs "Somebody's excited to see me." He smiled and Dean blushed fiercely.

"Shut… shut up." He choked as Michael tossed his pants away and slid between his legs "And take that shirt off… its ruined."

Michael laughed and did as he was asked. He kneeled and pulled the ruminants of the shredded cloth from his torso. He grinned as his vessel's eyes widened as he drank in the sight "Like what you see?" he asked, smile still firmly in place when Dean nodded.

"Hell yeah." He reached up to touch and energy surged through his fingers when they ran over the angel's skin "Please, Michael!" Dean whimpered, embarrassed to have been reduced to begging but he'd honestly never felt so starved for another's touch. The angel was addictive, like heroine… _heavenly_ _heroine_. Dean almost laughed at the thought but his breath was stolen too soon as Michael once again took control of him mouth. With the blonde leaning so far forward, Dean's thighs strained almost to their limits. The hunter moaned as Michael pressed into the space between his legs, he was so hot! A rip later and Dean's underwear lay in shreds and if that wasn't the hottest thing anyone had ever done to him!

Dean was so occupied with the angel's lips that he didn't really notice the finger circling his entrance until it suddenly slid in all the way up till the knuckle and he groaned in shock. Michael had, at some point, slicked his fingers with gel that he'd gotten from who the hell know where, so the intrusion didn't hurt but the tingles of power touching him down THERE practically had Dean melting into a puddle of goop.

Michael smiled, backing off a little to give his vessel some breathing space as he started moving his finger "So tight, Dean." He moaned as the human wreathed beneath him, fists clutching into the sheets and pillow beside his head, chest raising and falling erratically and his nipples so hard they would probably be painful to touch. Michael just about drooled at the sight his vessel made… Dean Winchester was, without a doubt, the most sexy; most edible; most beautiful life form on the planet. But something was bugging the angel as he watched the man squirm and thrust against his fingers "Are you sure other men have had you?" he asked softly.

Dean barely got the words out but his frantic head shaking was a sure sign of his answer "Always topped… no one inside me… Oh! Michael!" Michael's smile grew when he found Deans special spot and withdrew his finger completely before slamming home with two. Dean yelped and practically came up off the bed in a desperate attempt to get more contact with the heavenly body above him "Enough!" the human growled in desperation "Please, Michael. Want you in… inside."

His plea snapped something inside the angel and a possessive snarl issued from his throat as he slammed their lips together and wound his free arm around Dean so tightly he was sure that the human would have bruises tomorrow. His wings flapped disconnectedly, knocking over furniture and putting holes through the walls as he withdrew his fingers and Dean struggled to breath; and whimper; and beg; and kiss all at the same time. Without breaking their contact, Michael hoisted one of Dean's legs over his shoulder and thrust forward.

Dean screamed and Michael's wings exploded with radiance. His feathers rustled and shot streams of light everywhere as his hips stilled to give his human time to adjust but Dean was having none of it. His hips wriggled and attempted to thrust against the immovable angel even as light splattered his body and the room. His angel looked as though he was glowing, drenched in that light and his wings were such a fucking turn on!

"Michael!" he hissed in frustration, "If you don't start moving right now I'm going to finish myself off!" he threatened even while reaching for his own rock hard member.

Faster than Dean could comprehend, Michael snatched both his wrists and hoisted them above his head in one hand while the other ran gently down Dean's side. The human trembled in his hands, on his cock and Michael couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out and thrust into his human so hard that Dean's hips were forced away from the mattress "Mine!" he hissed possessively as he kept the pace slow and locked eyes with that emerald gaze that he could simply drown in "No one else can have you." He claimed "My human, my vessel, my lover! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Michael's possessive chanting went straight to Dean's groin but what finally undid him was when those magnificent wings shuddered dangerously before suddenly coming down to enclose the two. The feathers caressed his entire body and heat shot through him violently enough to force his orgasm from him.

Michael would have never suspected that his vessel was a screamer but Dean's voice vibrated around the room and probably down the street as he came. His muscles clamped down hard on the angel and Michael fused their lips to keep his own scream as he emptied himself into his human.

Dean bucked and arched as his second orgasm hit him like a freight train. Blinding light shone all him and his lungs constricted as Michael claimed his mouth. He felt home, loved and protected before he blacked out from either lack of oxygen or an over dose of angel power.

Michael held Dean close even as he slipped out of the hunter's body as gently as he could and wrapped them into his wings. He brought the human's hands down between then, kissing each one before placing them against his heart.

Dad had been right. Gabriel, Raphael, even Lucifer all of them had been right. He was somewhat sad for it but this world was doomed. He would never take hold of his vessel as he was truly supposed to… the way they were now, felt more perfect than being housed in Dean's body could ever feel.

"I love you, Dean." He whispered and his human answered simply by snuggling deeper into his arms. Michael smiled. _Fuck 'em all._ He thought happily, placing a soft kiss on Dean's forehead. _This was meant to be._

**End**

**AN: **I hope that you enjoyed the story. Sorry about the OOC Dean at the beginning but if he really bugs you, just put it down to teenage hormones .

Until the next bout of inspiration…


End file.
